Dolphin's Cry
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: A Valentine's Day Special! A date between my couple and what happens along the way! Whatever happened to that missing Cheese Cake?


Note: I do NOT own the song "Dolphin's Cry" by Live, nor do I own FF9 or it's characters. I just like to write fanfiction. In this Valentine's Special, I write a romantic date between my favorite FF9 couple adding in a few quotes from the song "Dolphin's Cry". Enjoy!!!  
«"Embraced in bitter silence  
An angel lay in his arms  
Her head softly resting on his shoulder  
He carries her to her bed of silk and feathers  
Once he layed her there  
Watching her sleep ever sweetly  
When he turns to leave...  
He is stopped...  
By a touch of her soft finger tips  
As they hold his hand  
She smiles at him weakly  
Begging him not to go  
He smiles at her innosent face  
He shed his armor to his lighter clothing  
Crawled in beside her  
Wrapping his arm over her middle  
There, he embrace her once more  
Watching the moonlight caress her soft beautiful features  
Until she is consumed in the night's spell of sleep."»  
  
«~*The way you're bathed in light  
Reminds me of that night  
God laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
And I was swept away   
With nothin' left to say  
Some helpless fool  
Yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace  
You're all I need to find  
So when the time is right  
Come to me sweetly, come to me   
Come to me*~»  
  
Albert paced up and down the main hall of Alexandria Castle. What was he going to tell her? How was he going to explain his plan? His request? She had to understand. February 14th was already here. Would she leave so easily? Or would he have to make an offer?  
  
The doors to the Throne Room opened. Beatrix exited and looked at Alberts face with a distant eye, as he looked at her with infatuation. She was his angel, his Aphrodite, his Joan de Arc. She noticed his stare and drew breath about to break the silence.  
  
"The Queen grants your request to see her, Steiner." She told him in her military tone.   
  
She was always like that lately, he thought to himself, both of them were so busy with tasks around the castle, time that was spent together was a minimum of "Hi." "Um, hi." "How are you?" "I am fine, thanks for asking. And you?" "Good, now that you're here." "Alright, goodnight..." "Goodnight...". He was always the one to start first, and left to finish. She seemed almost scared of him, scared to get too close... yet did she really know how he felt for her? No. She did not. He had not spilt his heart out to her since the day he stopped her from leaving Alexandria in search of her identity, to leave her guilt behind and become a no body, a lie. It was then he first held her in his arms, stroke her hair, had her cry for the first time since infant years, touched her soft full lips for the first time. But now, times like that were rare. Like the night before...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He remembered that he asked her to watch the stars with him. Naturally she told him she had paperwork to do, and did not have time to go anywhere. But he told her that she could do her work at the same time and they could watch them from her balcony. After several minutes of barganing she agreed. They sat outside on the balcony that night. He watched the stars, while she did paperwork. But at the same time they would talk about how their day was, what happened, what needed improvements, and joked about how Weimar got rejected for the fiftith time that week. Before they knew it, Beatrix's paperwork was done and they broke out the wine. Soon the night was full of mad giggling, kissing and joking. They laughed the night away staring up at the stars an at each other. Soon it became late and Beatrix had dowzed off in his arms. He smiled at her kissing her forehead, then carried her back into her room. He drew the covers with one arm then lay her into the bed. He then tucked her in, turned off all the lights, gave her one last kiss then began to leave the room. Suddenly something grabbed his arm. He looked back to see Beatrix slender hand wrapped around his wrist. She was smiling at him.   
  
"Please don't go..." She whispered.  
"But I have to, it's getting late." He whispered back.  
"No... please... stay..." She plead.  
He smiled at her, "Alright."  
  
He stripped down to his lighter wear and crawlled in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, although her back was towards him.   
  
"I want to thank you... for tonight." She whispered back to him.  
"Nay, it is you who should be thanked." He told her.  
"Why?"  
"...B-Because..." He swallowed hard. He had to say the words not later, but now, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me... Because of you, my life has meaning, besides Protected the Princess, but to protect you as well..."  
"Albert..."  
  
At that moment she drifted off to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steiner snapped back to reality at her voice.  
  
"Albert? Didn't you hear me? The Queen says she can see you now." Beatrix hollared at him.  
  
She didn't remember anything from last night after she broke out the whine last night. Steiner merely nodded and walked past her. He had told her the words for nothing last night. When she woke up he was already gone. He woke up earlier than she had. He was making plans for the up coming holiday.  
  
"What do you want, Captain?" Queen Garnet asked in a annoyed tone as he marched into the throne room.   
  
She was expecting some kind of report like, "I just thought you should know nothing has been happening, just like ten minutes ago when I reported last, blah blah blah..." She sat slump in her throne. She was so stressed out from all the work of managing a kingdom day after day after day (without a holiday mind you) that she was totally burnt out from all the villagers complaining about something or other. Ever since Zidane had returned, he was all she had on her mind, in her dreams, in her fantasys... but Steiner made sure he would even be able to go near her by filling her up with a fully packed schedule everyday.   
  
Steiner bowed before her and stated his business, "I wish a request from her lovely highness."  
  
Garnet straighted up in her throne with wide eyes of wonder. No report? No complaint? No suggestion? But a request? What could he possibly want?   
  
Garnet cleared her throut and sat back in her chair cooly, "What kind of request, Captain?"  
"Well... I... errrr..." He began to sweat, he had never asked the Queen for anything before.  
"Captian? What is it that you want?" Garnet demanded.  
He first looked around to make sure Beatrix wasn't in the room then spoke, "Well Your Highness, Valentine's Day is today and I was wondering if you would like to get out of the castle and join Zidane for Dinner and a Play."  
Garnet jumped out of her throne, "REALLY?!" Suddenly she noticed the embarrassment in her action and calmed down, straightening her gown and continued, "Ahem... Really? What's the catch?"  
"Catch?!" Steiner began to sweat even more than before.   
"Yes, why have you changed your mind so qucikly? And why have it on... Wait." Garnet realised his plan. She smiled slyly, "So you want the castle to yourselves huh?"  
"No no! ...And... Yes..." He blushed, "Though she doesn't know it yet..."  
"Aww ^_^ how sweet. A romantic time alone eh?" Garnet smiled.  
Steiner nodded sheepishly.   
"Tell me what you have planned." Garnet ordered him in a royal tone as she sat into her throne and motioned her to crouch down beside her.   
He did so and cleared his throat, "Well, I was hoping I'd take her out to dinner... Then we would take a walk along the Beach watching the dolphins until sunset. I hear that they arrive down by the harbor every year. I've been told that it is very romantic event for two people to share... Ahem, anyway, then I thought that the two of us would go back to my place and hopefully..."  
"You'll get lucky?" A voice interrupted from behind.  
"ZIDANE!!!" The young Queen shouted gleefully.   
Steiner rolled his eyes and turned to the young thief who so rudely interrupted him, "Good afternoon, Master Zidane." He said in a drone.   
"Howdy Rusty! Hey Babe!" Zidane smiled his trade mark fox smile.  
  
Garnet jumped from her throne and jumped into her lover's arms. He spun her around in the air and set her down giving her a playful kiss. Steiner rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face.  
  
Garnet pulled away from the kiss, "Guess what! Steiner said we can get together on Valentine's Day!!!  
Zidane smiled, "Alright, thanks Sir Rust-a-lot!"  
Steiner rolled his eyes for the third time, "Yes, well, she better be untouched when she comes back."  
"Steiner! You take the fun out of everything!" Garnet pouted.   
"Don't worry, Dagger. We can still have fun. We can go out for dinner and go to a play like he said. I'm sure it'll be great! Plus I got a little something special for later." Zidane winked.  
"Alrighty! I'll get ready!" She smiled as she ran out of the throne room carrying her skirts.  
  
Zidane smiled after her. He let out a love sick sigh then turned to Steiner.  
  
"She's still talking my lingo, eh?" He asked.  
"Yes. Unfortuneatly, she hasn't stopped since the day you taught her your filthy peasant 'lingo'." He quipped.  
"Heh, that's my girl." Zidane smriked.  
"That can change." Steiner uttered under his breath as he glared at the young genome.  
"What's going on in here?" A voice called into the room.   
  
Zidane and Steiner turned to the door to find Beatrix standing there with one hand on her hip and the other holding the handle of her Save the Queen tightly. Zidane's smirked remained on his face.  
  
"Steiner was just telling me he wanted to ask you something." Zidane said slyly, he could feel Steiner's quick glare behind him.  
"Is that so? Well, Albert, what is it that you want?" She asked floding her arms cooly.   
"Well... I... ummm..." He stuttered.  
"Well what? Come on man spit it out, I don't have all day!" Beatrix said impaciently.   
"Yeah Rusty, spit it out." Zidane smirked, wagging his tail in amusement.  
"Ahem. I, Sir Captain Albert Steiner of Alexanria, request to cort thee, Lady General Beatrix of Alexandria, on this Valentine's night." Steiner annouced with a noble bow.  
  
Beatrix's arms dropped to her side, her eyes went wide and she became speechless. She had thought that he had forgotten all about Valentine's Day. This was an utmost surprise to her.   
  
"Albert..." That was the only word that came out of her mouth after a long moment of silence.  
"I-I'm sorry. I know it's a bit late. It's silly. I'm sorry to have wasted your time..." Steiner dropped his head and sulked.   
  
Beatrix shook her head walked toward him, placing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"No... No... I don't mean that. Yes, I accept your invitation." She smiled at him.  
Steiner raised his head, "Y-you do?"  
"Of course." She smiled.  
  
Steiner smiled back. He grabbed her by the waste and spun her around in the air playfully.   
  
"This is WONDERFUL!" he exclaimed.  
"Hee hee hee! Settle down!" She giggled as he set her down.  
Steiner offered his arm, "Shall we be off?"  
"Why not." Beatrix smiled, taking his arm.  
  
Both of them laughed as they waltzed out of the room. Zidane just stared after them with wide eyes. He never knew Rusty had it in him. Suddenly Garnet walked back into the room wearing her classic trade mark orange jumper.   
  
"I'm ready!" She smiled, then looked around the room. "Where's Steiner?"  
Zidane turned to her with the same look on his face, "On Cloud 9 I think."  
  
Garnet looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
«~*Love will lead us, alright  
Love will lead us, she will lead us*~»  
  
The night was full fo sparks of magic the hours past by. Steiner had take Beatrix to the finest resturant in all of Alexandria. They chatted about what was new, how was life, their interests, the castle, the funniest things that happened amoungst the troops, popped a few jokes or two. Everything was perfect. Steiner was very proud of himself. He had gotten Beatrix to laugh and have a good time. But all good things seem to get dashed when you least expect it. Steiner a violinist. He had his back turned to them and had hisn silver hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a grey vest, a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He seemed eerily familiar in a way. Ignoring this, Steiner called to him to play for them. But once he had finally reached their table both of them gasped. It was Kuja! Both of them knew he was still alive. Zidane had informed them he was back when he returned. He said that he was good as gold and was making a good living now. But they didn't expect his living was a resurant violinist!  
  
"Beatrix!" Kuja gasped.  
"K-Kuja! Wha-What are you doing here?" Beatrix asked with the same look on her face.  
"I-I play here. What are you doing here?" Kuja asked her with the same look.   
"I'm here with Steiner." She said pointing across the table to the iron clad knight.  
"Ahh, yes. Albert Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto. We meet again." Kuja glared.  
"Yes. Unfortunately." Steiner glared back.  
"So this is your new boyfriend, is he not?" Kuja asked Beatrix.  
"What? What is he talking about?" Steiner asked.  
"Sigh... you couldn't have picked a worse time could you, Kuja?" Beatrix glared at the silver haired man.  
"Go ahead, Lady Rose. Tell him." Kuja told her.  
"Tell me what?!" Steiner demanded.  
"Steiner, Kuja and I used to... Oh how I regret this... date." Beatrix held her head and leaned her elbow on the table, as if she had a headache.  
"What!?"  
"It was before what happened between us. I'm sorry you had to hear it this way... I regret every minute I spent with him."  
"Ahem. I'm standing right here, Lady Rose."  
"Shut up!" Beatrix and Steiner both snarled at the same time.  
"Okay, okay." Kuja took one step back.  
"Albert, I'm so sorry." Beatrix looked as if she was about to cry.  
"It's alright, darling. It's understandable. It's better to know now then later." Steiner smiled as he reached across the table and stroked her dark toffee colored hair.  
"Aww. How touching." Kuja smirked. "Now that moment is over, what do you say, Lady Rose? Come with me and be forever happy?"  
Beatrix shot a glare at him, "Are you mad?! My answer is no!" Beatrix stood up from her seat and headed for the resturant door, "Come on Albert."  
  
Albert followed her out the door.  
  
"Wait! Lady Rose! Come back! I need you back! I'm so lonely!!!" Kuja called after her.  
  
Too bad for him, they were already gone.  
  
"Damn! The same thing happened with the Queen!" Kuja folded his arms and pouted.  
  
«~*Can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
See the road rise up to meet us*~»  
  
After that little problem, Steiner led Beatrix to the sandy beaches of Alexandria. They walked along the water logged sands with barefeet. Steiner had his arm wrapped around Beatrix's shoulders as she slowly walked along the beach watching the sunset.   
  
"I'm so sorry for what happened at dinner." Beatrix told him.   
"It's alright." Steiner smiled.  
"No. It's not alright. I mean, it's my fault. I should have told you." Beatrix looked at him with teary eyes.  
"It's not your fault. Things happen..." Steiner continued to smile at her.  
  
Suddenly their was a chatter in the distance. Beatrix and Steiner turned their attention to the waters. In the distance, a school of Dolphins were jumping out of the water. Both of them smiled as they watched the display of mammals jumping and fliping out of the ocean waters. Beatrix ran out, wading in the shallow waters trying to get a closer look at the display. Steiner quickly tore off his heavy armor till he was in a lighter wear and waded out with her. The atmosphere echoed with the cries of dolphins. Steiner held Beatrix close, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched as the Dolphins soon disappeared with the sun into the horizon.  
  
"Well, wasn't that something..." Steiner smiled.  
"Yeah..." Beatrix smiled as well she slowly stroked her arms.  
"Are you cold?" Steiner asked, noticing her stroking her arms.  
"N-... Yes..." Beatrix blushed and laughed.  
"Let's say we go to my room and get warm?" Steiner smiled slyly, kissing her neck.  
Beatrix giggled, "Alright."  
  
With that, Beatrix followed Steiner back to the castle.   
  
«~*It's in the air we breathe tonight   
Love will lead us, she will lead us*~»  
  
Later that night, Zidane and Garnet got back from their date.   
  
"Sigh, what a perfect night. I loved that play." Garnet smiled.  
"Well of course you did, It was "I Want to be Your Canary" your favorite." Zidane laughed, "I'm surprise you're not bored of that play yet."  
Garnet giggled, "I'll never get bored of that play. Especially after that little surprise you had in store for me when you came back."  
Zidane winked, "I'd do anything to wow you."  
Garnet giggled again, "So, what was this 'surprise' you had for me?"  
Zidane smiled, "I put it in the Castle Kitchen's fridge. I made you my famous Chocolate Cheese Cake."  
"Famous, huh? Is it good?" Garnet asked.  
"You bet. Ruby and all of Tantalus loved it. Now you have the honor of tasting it yourself."  
"Ooo! Let's try it already." Garnet said excitedly.  
"Alright."  
  
Zidane and Garnet traveled to the castle kitchen and opened the fridge. But when they opened it, there was no cake.   
  
"What the..." Zidane said in surprise as he began to search the whole fridge.  
"Well, now. I guess it a Famous disappearing Cheese cake aswell." Garnet giggled.  
"Damn, oh well. Let's go back to the mini theater. We can watch the late show and make Rust-bucket a bit ticked off." Zidane smirked.  
"Oh Zidane!" Garnet hugged his arm as they walked out of the castle together.  
  
«~*Oh yeah, we meet again   
It's like we never left  
Time in between was just a dream*~»  
  
Meawhile in Steiner's room, Steiner and Beatrix were sitting on the couch, cuddling closely, drinking red whine and eating... you guessed it, Chocolate Cheese Cake.   
  
"Mmm! Albert, where did you get this? It's good!" Beatrix asked.  
"Umm, the market..." Steiner lied as he crumpled up the piece of paper that said 'Do not eat! Property of Zidane Tribal!!' and through it behind the couch when Beatrix wasn't looking.  
"Hee hee hee! Tonight was lovely Albert." Beatrix said, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Not as lovely as you." Steiner smiled.  
Beatrix blushed, taking another sip of her wine, "Could you pass the whip cream?"  
"Of course, my love." Steiner cooed as he handed it to her.  
  
Once she had the whip cream in hand, she got an idea.  
  
"Albert?"  
"Yes?"  
"I just got the craziest idea."  
"What's that?"  
  
Beatrix held up the Whip cream can and srayed some on his nose.   
  
"Hey!" He laughed.  
"Shh." Beatrix smiled as she licked it off.  
  
He looked at her for a while and got a crazy idea of his own. He took the can and srayed some along her arm and began to lick it off. Beatrix broke up in histarical laughter. And took the can back. She sprayed some on his finger, placed the finger in her mouth and licked it clean. Both of them giggled madly. Steiner took back the can and looked at her slyly. He leaned in closer to her holding up the can. He sprayed the whip cream on her lips. She looked down at what he did then into his dark eyes. Steiner leaned in the rest of the way, claiming a kiss. As they pulled away slowly, they each licked the whip cream from their lips. Both of them stared into each others eyes (or eye). Steiner could not help himself. He helped himself to another kiss from her soft, full lips. Beatrix, without thinking, closed her eye and returned his kiss. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck. Steiner chuckled lightly and pushed down on her mouth with the need of more. Beatrix moaned softly into his mouth. He slowly parted her lips with his warm tongue, pressing his tongue against hers. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. Steiner rolled his tongue in her mouth, Beatrix's eyes rolling back into her head and she moaned his name into his mouth. He slowly pulled away from her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." She smiled.  
  
Once and they began to kiss again. Steiner stroking her arms, down her back to her buttock. He strayed away from her mouth and kissed along her cheek, down her neck, back up and again to her ear lob and nibbled lightly.  
  
"Quiero hacer amor a ti." He whispered in her ear.  
"You speak Spanish?" Beatrix giggled.  
"Sí." Steiner smiled.  
"Well, what did you say?"  
"I'll show you..."  
  
He strayed his kisses down to her chest, and began to untie the top strap of her long white vest with his teeth. Beatrix began to protest... but then... she just stopped caring anymore...  
  
«~*Did we leave this place?  
This crazy fog surrounds me   
You wrap your legs around me  
All I can do to try and breathe   
Let me breathe so that I  
So we can go together!*~»  
  
Even later that night, Garnet and Zidane came back chatting away about the play and how right in the middle Lowell screwed up and Ruby could be heard shouting at him in her crazy accent back stage. They walk into the lounge to find a fire lit and Steiner waiting for them, sitting in one of the plush chairs, smoking a cigar.   
  
"Good evening, Your Highness, Master Zidane." He smiled.  
"Good evening Steiner." Garnet chirped.  
"Hey Rusty!" Zidane smirked.  
  
The name didn't even bother him. He just merely smiled at them.  
  
"How was your night?" Garnet asked.  
"Spectacular, thank you." Steiner smiled.  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Zidane asked, thinking he had an idea.  
"Oh, no reason." Steiner said still smiling.  
"Well, I'm going to head off to bed. Thank you for the good time, Zidane. Good night Steiner." Garnet told them as the turned her back for the door.  
Suddenly Steiner spoke up, "Oh, Princess."  
She turned around, "Yes Steiner?"  
"While your up there, you might want to be quite. Beatrix is... very, VERY tired." Steiner smiled wided.  
Garnet looked at him puzzeled and Zidane had a shocked look on his face.  
"You didn't... did you?" Zidane asked.  
Steiner merely laughed as he stood up, walked over to both of them, stuck his cigar in Zidane's mouth and continued out the door throwing them back a wink. And headed back up the stairs.  
  
«~*Life is like a shooting star  
It don't matter who you are   
If you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
We are lost 'til we are found  
This phoenix rises up from the ground   
And all these wars are over  
Over  
Over  
Singin' la da da, da da da  
Over  
Come to me  
Come to me yeah la da da da, da da da   
Come to me*~»  
  
~FIN~  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
from your friend,  
~General_Beatrix666~ 


End file.
